The bird and the baddies X
by Sasuke1221
Summary: Hi guys! This is a different version of Wynja's The bird and the baddies. Will Robin and Slade end up together? Will Bruce win the bet? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: WARNING! I may be the author of this drabble here below, but the main drabble, which I wrote my own version of, is written by THE awesome Wynja. She deserves the whole credit! PS: I have permission, so don't sue me and the characters belong to the DC- universe.

* * *

**The bird and the baddies**

Secrets. He hated them all like Batman hated the Joker. He hated secrets that were kept away from him. He hated secrets that would lead to pain, if revealed. Like this secret he had.

He liked to think 'if only'- thoughts. _if only_ Slade was a good guy, he wouldn't have fallen for him. Litterally. _If only_ Slade had decided to meet up with him today in civillian clothes like others and not the old uniform that would haunt Robbin's happy nights. _If only_ they could be quiet during their time tigether, _if onlyyyyyy..._the rest of his team didn't walk in on them as Robin had taken his pants down with his butt to Slade's mouth.

The reaction: Let's put it simple: BB was mentally scarred for life, Raven simply stood there in shock with wide eyes, saying nothing, Cyborg closed his eyes in disgust and said "OH, HEEEEEELL NOH!"

Starfire closed her eyes and screamed stronger than a police car, Robin quickly took his pants on again, and Slade just stepped back.

"Robin, what the hell! I know you are gay and all, but have some standard, man! How can you get so low!"Cyborg lectured, and throwing a fit.

"Excuse me?" Slade said, highly offended.

"Yeah, dude! Him of all people! HIM!" "How could you betray us again! You are our leader, by azarath!" Starfire was the only one who didn't say anything. Robin noted that, but didn't ask.

"I'm not betraying you guys! I am your leader and nothing could change that!" Cyborg grabbed Robin's wrist and dragged.

"Let go, Cyborg! Where are you taking me? Let go!"

"Hell no, man! We're gonna talk, and Raven's gonna figure out what the hell's wrong with ya!"

"I don't want to!"

"I don't care! You're coming whether you like it or not!"

"LET GO, YOU-" Robin yelled, but was interrupted by Slade who hit Cyborg in the back with his staff and pulled Robin away from him. "Robin is not going anywhere if he doesn't want to." Slade said in a 'as of matter of fact'-tone while holding Robin close to him. Robin looked up at him. "Slade..." Said man looked down at him and placed a smile on his own face. "Don't worry, Robin. It's okay." Slade patted Robin head and Robin clinged to Slade's waist and tried to hide himself behind Slade. "Robin! Get away from Slade! NOW!" Raven ordered. Robin just shook his head.

"Azarath Methrion Zinthos!" Black energy leaked out of her and flew towards the mercenary and the leader. Slade held Robin and jumped while hitting all the black energy. He almost didn't dodge BB's attack which was an angry tiger. Slade landed steady on his feet. Suddenly, Robin untangled himself from Slade and stood infront of him like a shield.

"STOP NOW THIS INSTANT!" Robin yelled. They stopped, but didn't let their guard down.

"I'll go with you."

"Robin, no!" Slade said and grabbed Robin's arm.

"I'll go, just leave Slade alone." Robin looked over his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Slade. It's okay." Robin said with a smile on his face. Slade's eye widened, and regrettably let go. The other Titans took Robin away and Slade stood there alone. He knew Robin said it was okay, but they both knew it wasn't. His gut told him to not lose Robin. And he wouldn't. He would fight for his lover 'Robin...'

* * *

Robin was more or less dragged to the sick bay, even though he protested. It was taken bloodtests, hairsamples, they tried everything. "Will you guys stop it! There's nothing wrong with me!" Robin growled and was about to leave when Cyborg held him down and strapped him to the bed, like they did when Robin was having illusions of seeing Slade. "OW! Cyborg! Release me!"

"Not happening, man! Raven! Check his brain and see if there is a spell there or something!" Raven nodded and went forward to Robin. She reached out her hand, hesitated, and then put it on Robin's head. Robin shuddered as he felt his brain getting a ice-cold shower, but he didn't say anything.

After a while, Raven pulled back. "I didn't find anything, Cyborg." Cyborg slammed a table nearby. "No! There has to be something!"

"There is something." Robin said, and got all the attention.

"What's that?" BB said, eager to hear.

"I love him."

Silence filled the room. "Cut that shit." Cyborg muttered. Robin rised his head. "Excuse me?"

PUNCH!

"I. SAID. CUT. THAT. SHIT!" Robin was shocked. Had his...friend...just...hit him?

"Cyborg!" BB, Raven and Starfire gasped. "Cyborg! I know your shocked, confused ,angry, feeling betrayed, i know, but that's not a reason to hit Robin!" Raven said gently, but firmly.

"No reason? LOOK at him, Raven. He's not our leader! He's been brainwashed by Slade! Robin's been obsessed by Slade since ever! Robin has stolen, fought, betrayed, hurt us and for what? For that Fucking Slade! That darn...Slade." Cyborg said with disgust and spat at the name Slade.

"Cyborg, he's been pardoned by the goverment and he's not wanted for any crimes-" Robin said, but was interrupted.

"You believe that crap? He's used you and Terra like puppets!"

"That was years ago! We have put it behind us! We didn't know eachother back then!"

"You're kiddin' me!"

"NO! I love him, and that's that!"

"I'm calling Batman. Starfire, take Robin to a waiting cell, but take away his belt and communicator."

"WHAT? Cyborg, you can't be serious!"

* * *

He was. Robin couldn't believe his team! Well...maybe at some point somewhere. He had worked for Slade and he had done all those things Cyborg said, but still! How could they say things like that? Hurt him like that? Hit...Robin lightly sobbed and embraced himself. How could Cyborg hit him? Weren't they friends? Robin shook his head. They were still his friends. They just got upset, no wonder. After a while they would see things more clear. He was sure of it. At least...hoped so.

"R-Robin?" The light and gentle voice made Robin dry his tears and look after the keeper of the voice. He saw Starfire standing uncomfortable in the doorway. "I- I am supposed to do the picking up with you. Follow me please." Robin nodded and followed her. He didn't say a word, trying not to make his friend even more uncomfortable.

"Robin? If I may ask, do you really love Slade? Is he not a bad man?" They stopped in the hallway.

"Yes, Starfire. I love Slade. True, he is a bad man, or used to be. I admit his bad sides are more than his good sides, but the good sides are greater and have more importance than his bad sides. Me and my team will stop him if he's doing crime ,of course, but I love him and his body for what and who he is, not what he's done and what he hasn't done."

"Will it be that easy, though? If you ever catch him doing a crime, will you release him or bring him to justice? If you release him, you will be loyal to him, but betray us. If you bring him to justice, however, you will be loyal to us, but betray the man you love! Will it not be difficult?" Robin thought over the question before he answered.

"It will be hard, Starfire. Slade and I have talked about it. I've made clear that my career and responsibility goes first, you guys included, and Slade second. Luckily, Slade has the same point of view, so it was easier to accept it. " Starfir held her arm and looked hurt. "I thought...you loved me."Robin looked at her and felt bad for her. He took her hands in his.

"That's right, Starfire. I did. It came and went like the wind. You are still a precious coworker, friend and many other things, just not my love any more. I hope you understand."

"I will try, even though it is hard."

"That's all I ask."

They came into the living room, and Batman's stern face on the big screen was the first thing that met Robin's had seen that stern look so many times before, so it wasn't a surprise, but in this situation it was a little frightening. He kept his cool, though.

"Hello, Batman. I see my friends has called you." I decided to be polite, trying to talk as civilized as possible. A crying, brattish teen wouldn't do any good.

"Hello, Robin. I've been called because you've appearently been taking for betraying your team with this man called Slade, and have also heard you love him."

"It's not betrayal! Yes, I love Slade, but that doesn't make me a traitor! I've not told him any secrets of the tower or any of us, I swear it."

"Your team has told that you've worked for Slade and such. I would frown upon it if I hadn't done any worse or if the reason for your action was different. I'm still worried, though. Slade is a criminal, and a good one at that. He may be manipulating you, Robin. Plus, he seems a deal older than you, and it may be frowned upon."

"Batman, I'm soon eighteen in a few weeks! I know he has a bad career, but I know what he's capable of and what he just can't do. I can see when he's angry, hurt or happy just looking at him in his full uniform. I don't even have to hear him. Just watch him. I can be comfortable around him, he has ahown me sides of him I would never think of. Some, yes, but none of them were out of character. I know him, Batman. I love him for who he is."

"A criminal?"

"A man. A man who has lost his love, but stood up again. A man who is honest, strong and mighty. The label 'criminal' can't just be put on him and that's it! He's so much more. Catwoman is the same, right? She's much more, isn't she?"

"Yes, but this is not about her. This is about you seeing a criminal, a mercenary, a man who has tricked you, manipulated you hurt you and your friedns many times over. We are concerned, Robin."

"Yes, but you really don't have to! We've put all of that in the past. It was hard for me and him, but we did it. I have the rights to see him wether you like it or not. Why can't you accept my feelings?"

"I accept them, but not the man you have the feelings for. You've said you love him, right? Want to prove it?"

Robin stared at his mentor disbelieveingly, then interested. "I think I'm listening..."

"I have a stack of people's profiles, people I'm sure will be to your liking. You will date at least some of them, and if you choose one of them to have a second date with, you're officially dating the person and then you have chosen him over Slade. However, if you don't approve of any, you are free to choose any person to date without me getting a say in it, even Slade. You will date the person halfway before I text you, give you an opportunity to continue the date, or stop it right there and come home. How does it sound?"

* * *

"You seem in a good mood, Master Bruce? I assume he accepted the bet?" Alfred asked Bruce who was sitting at the tabble, eating his dinner.

"Yes. He accepted the bet to prove that Slade was the best. Too bad he will lose, though." Alfred rised his eyebrow and narrowed his eyes.

"What makes you so sure, Master Bruce?" Bruce grinned after eating his last potatoe. He made his way out of the door.

"I have chosen these dates, precisely these dates, to make Slade seem dull in comparison. Besides," Bruce said, as he looked over his shoulder at Alfred in the door opening. "No true lover would ever cheat on him to prove himself to someone, when all they really need to prove themselfs to, is each other." Bruce left Alfred in the room.

'Robin...you do love Slade, don't you? If not, you're entering a dangerous game without him to have your back.' Alfred thought depressed as he cleaned up.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin POV:

I was packing for Gotham the next day, very persistent to go, but with a guilty conscience. Slade would understand, right? The reason I was doing it? I know we haven't been on the subjects of the past or the very emotional subjects, but he knows me. I just wish I could call and let him know what's going on, so no awful incident would occur.

"Robin?" Iheard from behind me. I turned my head to meet the visitor, Raven. She looked like something troubled her.

"I understand if you're still mad at me. I can't exactly blame you."

"I am not mad any more, but hurt. And I know now that you really love Slade." I turned my full body to her, giving her my full attention.

"You do?" Raven nodded. She sat on his bed and I followed.

"When I searched your mind, I felt this enormous energy towards Slade. There always was the same amount towards him, but this was something else. It was the same I felt for Melchior, but stronger. I then knew you really loved Slade. We have a link, so I know why you really took the bet, and all, but Robin…." She looked at him and gave him a very saddened look," Why didn't you tell? I know why, but….couldn't you at least told…..me? I am good at being neutral, you know that, and you can trust me." Robin sighed and put his arm around Raven, embracing her.

"I'm sorry, Raven. I should at least have told you of all people, but I was scared how you would react, like you did today. I was really scared, and to tell the truth, Slade and I haven't gotten very far in this relationship, so I wasn't sure how serious this was, how important it was to tell, but I should have done it sooner. I didn't make the right decision and I'm sorry." Now it was Raven turn to embrace me. We lied down in bed and held each other. I nuzzled my face to her neck and she rubbed my back with her long nailes. This didn't mean anything sexual; this was just comfort, for the both of us, but mostly for Raven. Everyone could comfort eachother, but we two knew how to really comfort each other. We took the blanket over us and still held each other.

**Forever and ever, is a really long time, Rob  
Forever isn't long at all, when I'm with you**

**I wanna call your name, forever  
And you will always answer forever  
And both of us will be, forver you and me  
Forever and ever**

**I wanna stay like this, forever  
If only I could promise forever  
Then we could be just we,  
Forever you and me  
Forever and ever.**

**Forever and ever is a very long time, Rob  
Forever isn't long at all, Raven, when I'm with you**

**I wanna be with you, forever  
I want you right here beside me, forever  
One thing you should know  
No matter where I go  
We will always be together  
Forever and ever.**

Raven lied in bed with me embracing her from behind, rubbing her bare tummy until we both took a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I sat in the plane with a bored and saddened look on my face. I was really going to leave! I waved to me friends who waved back awkwardly. This was really a tense situation, something I'd like to avoid. If only Slade was here...

"Robin!"I startled and looked out of the window and Slade was coming in a running speed! With his robots! Slade was coming for me!

"Slade!" I called and banged the window. Yes, if Slade rescued me, I could explain everything! I banged the window again, trying to get his attention. Slade stopped a few meters before the Titans and the plane. He stood there with a whole army of his robots!

"Give Robin back to me!" Slade threatened.

"Rae, start the plane!" Cy called, and Raven nodded. She ran for the door, but a Bo staff flew through the air and met the plane, milli centimeters from Raven's eyes. She gasped and stepped back.

"I want Robin. Now." Slade said with an ice-like tone and pointed down at the ground infront of him.

"No way, Slade!" CY growled and made his sonic canon ready.

"If that's what you wish..." Slade said and pushed several buttons at a device at his let wrist. Suddenly all of the robots began to evolve. They got stronger and the bodies got more massive and they took off their mask to reveal Slade's masks! The titans gasped at what they saw! An whole army of Slade!

"Save Robin at any means necessary." Slade declared.

"His friends..." started one Slade., "shall fall if needed be." another Slade ended.

"Save Robin at any means necessary! Save Robin at any means necessary! Save Robin at any means necessary! Save Robin at any means necessary." The robots chanted in unison as they took out their weapons and attacked. The titans ran towards them and gave their all, Raven trying to get in the plane. Then again, Slade was very fast and it was an army of them. My friends would lose! I had to stop this, but the window was safety glass! I ran for the door and tried to open it, but it was locked and i couldn't slam the door out. I looked around and took out my weapon, put on a device on it to kill the sound, pointed at the lock and pulled the trigger. I shot it a few times more before it gave in. I quickly hid the gun and ran out of the plane.

"Save Robin at any means necessary! Save Robin at any means necessary! Save Robin at any means necessary! Save Robin at any means necessary!" The robots kept chanting! Then they saw me! They were rushing towards me, as if nothing stood in their way. I tried to run to the side, trying to lure the robots away from my friends, but they were smarter than that! They closed in on me, closing any path I might think of. I tried to jump and run over them, but then they just grabbed my ancles and pulled me down. I struggled, but to no avail. They grabbed me gentle, but firm. Then they...embraced me. I calmed down enough to realize it. They carried me and took off! No, only two of them did.

"Cyborg, they're getting away with Robin!" BB yelled! Suddenly sonic blasts was heard and one of the slade bots came falling to the ground. I guess some one didn't try to care of human lives or maybe Cy knew which was the real one? Another blast was heard, but this time they were smart enogh to dogde it!  
Suddenly he heard a noise he heard well. He looked up and his eyes widened in surprise! It was a black helicopter with Slade's sign on it in big and orange! I struggled all I could, but three Slade were stronger than one Robin! They buckled me up. Two Sladebots were flying the helicopter, one Sladebot on each side of the helicopter was standing on guard, holding a gun. It was also a sladebot right next to me! It turned towards me and put his hand on my knee What's going on, I thought. Then he started to put his hand on my lap. What the heck? Trying to feel me up or something now? What lousy timing!  
"Slade? what- are you feeling me up?" Slade closed in on him.

"I've missed you, little bird."

"In a few hours? How did you even last the weeks between visits?"

"It's not such a thing. Much." Slade admitted. He sat shoulder to shoulder with Robin and looked down at him.

"Robin, I've been very worried over you. Yes, you. I had a bad feeling about me letting you go, so I litteraly build it from scratch. Not easy, but I made it."

"But Slade, you didn´t know what happened in the tower. It could´ve been yelling to violence for all you know!"

"That doesn´t matter. I trust my gut. By the way, where were you going in that helicopter?" I didn´t answer right away. What was I supposed to say?Whas I supposed to tell Slade since he was my... lover, boy...friend? But then, I remembered Batman's bet and thought up something.

"They thouhgt I needed help or something, so they sent me to Batman, so he could help me, making sure what I really feel for you." That was'nt a lie, was it? At least, not entirely. Slade didn't look completely convinced.

"Are you sure what you feel for me?" Slade asked.

"Yes. Definetely. I just... have a problem what to call us. I know we're lovers, but we're also archnemesis, and sometimes we do stuff together, but not always boyfriends- stuff and we don't exactly have many things in common, so... what are we, exactly?" Slade looked thoughtfull, looking out in general. He then turned to me. His grey eye showed something, but I wasn't sure what, but surely nothing negative.

"I guess we're-"

!BOOM!

"What's going on?" Robin shouted.

"We're under attack! Pilots; report!" Slade barked.

"We seems to be under attack by the Batjet, Slade, sir!"

"WHAT?!" There it was! The Batjet in all its glory! It was big and black with the bat sign on the sides. It came straight towards us and opened fire! The helicopter shot back and decided to try to loose it by flying into clouds! It was hard, almost impossible to lose a jet from a helicopter, but then again, this was a Batjet against a Slade helicopter. so I wasn't sure. A thought struck me and it scared me!

"Slade!" I said and grabbed his arm!

"Yes!"

"He doesn't know I'm here! That's why he opened fire!"

"There is a chance your friends have told him!"

"I don't want to take the chance!"

"Right. Me neither." Slade said, nodded. The helicopter suddenly gained speed!

"To all passengers, we're having some difficulties and turbulence will occur. That is all." a voice said, high and clear.

"You have that voice thingy in the helicopter?"

"Shouldn't I?"

!BOOM!

"We haven't lost him yet!"

"I suppose its not difficult to find us if he has a heat sensor."

"Wait, aren't you all robots?"

"Yes." Every Slade said in unison.

"Oh, fuck! That means he not trying to blow us down, but me down! And he doesn't know it!"

"Don't panic, Robin! We'll lose him!"

"Oka-..."...wait? Aren't I supposed to get to Batman so we can have the bet? Isn't this ironic or something?

"Errrrrrrrrrrr, Slade?"

"Yes?"

!BOOM!

"Pilots!"

"We are trying, but he's persistent!"

!BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

I woke up slowly, feeling wounded in my left arm, but except that, I'm fine. It felt like I was in a bed. I looked around and I gasped! This was my old room! I was in my own bed with Superman set for blankets and pillows! There was my football on the shelf and my earlier weapons lying in a pile on the floor as if they were dirty clothes or toys piled up! And there was my closet with my clothes and my stuffed animals in the back in a box. And there was...a man sitting a chair by my bed, leaning his body on the bed, sleeping? I raised my right arm and nugded him in the arm! He groaned and raised his head and his face lightened up !

"Richard!"

"Bruce!"


	3. Chapter 3

Me being stunned was a understatement. There was Bruce, in his old berdroom, with him! Oh, wait til Slade-

"Slade! Where is he?" I whispered and rose to sit up, but the pain in my body stooped me from proceeding any further.

"Relax, Robin." Bruce said, laying a hand on him and gently pushed him down on the madrass. "Everything's fine."

"Where is Slade?"I asked again. Bruce's face darkened. He put his elbows on his knees and lowered his head.

"I don't know. I fired those heatseeking rackets, hoping they would hit, but if I knew you were in there, I would never have fired. I did, though. And then, after the final hit, the helicopter xploded on the propelle and went down, but you were shot out before it went down, so I managed to save you. You had some bruises, but nothing life threatening. Slade, however, I don't know. I lost him in the clouds, and well, you were more important."

"Oh, but how did you know where I was ?"

"..I had a satelite in space I used to spy on criminals in Gotham for special occasions. I used it now to see if you really came or not and that when I spotted the helicopter and I decided to help, trusting my gut."

"How long have you been having that satelite up there? I can't say I've heard of it." A silence came before Bruce answered me.

"Since you left."...what?

" When you left us, I was angry, but also worried, so I made that satellite to keep an eye on you. I soon found you with your friends, and then I was sure you would be okay, so I shut off the satellite. I know it was your privacy and none of my business, but I was worried. Don't give me that look, Robin. I know you're strong, not a child anymore (sigh), but I still worried. " Silence was once again welcomed in. I didn't say anything. What was I supposed to say? Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Alfred!" I shouted happily and couldn't wait for a hug.

"Master Richard! How glad I am to see you!" Alfred blurted out and gave the young master a loving hug.

"I've missed you so much!"

"I have missed you too, Master Richard!" The hug stopped gently, and Alfred chose to stand while I lied back in bed. "What do you say to cookies, the first thing in the morning, with breakfast?"

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." I said and nodded with a smirk. Alfred chuckled, and ruffled my hair before he retired for the night, and gave me his bllessings.

"I should be going too. Good night, Robin. Sleep well."

"Thanks, Bruce. Night." Bruce nodded, and made it for the door. "Wait!" Bruce stopped in the door opening, and looked at me over his shoulder.

"How are my friends?"

"This one; I know where they are. They are all fine in the tower. They have called, more of Star...fire's part. Was it Starfire? Yeah. I let them know and they're fine. You should rest now, Robin." Bruce answered and closed the door. I, taking that as an answer, nodded, and slept, clueless of an one eyed man staring at me far behind.

* * *

A week had gone by, and I was as healthy as a man could play a flute. No. I was as healthy as a fish. No, that is a Norwegian saying. I was as healthy as- forget it. I'm healthy, okay? I didn't like being in bed that much, so I snuck out in the garden now and then, but stopped right away when Alfred threatened me by 'forgetting' the recipee of his cookies.

The trio ate their lunch in the eating room a friday noon.

"Robin, since you seem to be fully healed now, yes I see your grin, are you ready to put our bet in motion?" Bruce said, reading the papers.

"Yes, so what's ya got?" S_uperman, Superman, Superman, Superman, Superman, Superman, Suuuuuuuuuupermaaaaaaaaaan?, _was my thoughts. Bruce got up a folder from nowhere, and layed it on the table. It had a tag, saying 'Oppurtunities'. I opened the folder, and boy, did I get a surprise!...Not.

"They are sons of my companions and friends. If you search in the folder, you'll find something interesting." I sighed and tried to find the interesting out of all things. Well, there was a black guy. He was the only black one of the candidates.

"Have you gone into the 'racist' stage? There's only ONE black guy in the folder."

"I colud've gotten more black guys. However," Bruce said as I was drinking my milk, "Lucious has only one son."

"WHAT?!" And out the milk came. No pun intented. "Lucius? Lucius Fox? OUR Lucius Fox?!"

"Indeed, and mind your manners."

"HE has a SON?...he can do that?"

"Errr, yes, Robin, any man can do that."

"I thought he was more like the butler from Fresh Prince of Bel air! You know, saying: 'This time the butler didn't do it, hasn't done it, and I would be surprised if he even remembered how to do it' " He was looked at funny by the men. Alfred broke the silence by giving him a hit on the head.

"Ow!"

"If that's what this show was about, how could you even look at it ?!" Alfred said, outraged, clearly not seen the show.

"Errr, Will Smith? Didn't everyone?"

"If we could get back to matter at hand, Robin." Bruce said, firmly. I sighed and looked at the profile of the guy.

"His name is Lucius Fox jr., but he changed his name to Felix Fox not far back. Obviously he likes cats. Have around two-three of them. He's smart, likes motorcycles and I suppose you would find him attractive. No drugs or any of the illegal stuff, or so I've heard." I sighed. This was just boring. He was so flat minus the motorcycle-thing. That was a plus. And he has skin! You want to just lick it because of the chocolate color. Nicely toned, dark, brown eyes, a firm and gentle face, but again, the eyes. They said something else. His black hair was in dreadlocks from the top of the head to under the shoulderblades except the hair at the front. That was wavy. The combination was unusual, but likeable for me and- hello! What do we have here? A tatoo? It starts from the half of his throat, down, up again and behind his left shoulder. The tatoo is black, skinless muscles twisted to the right with grey and white tones and shadows. It looked so cool. Maybe the guy was more interesting than he thought.

"What about his parents? Besides Lucius?"

"The mother is dead from heart cancer. There was nothing more I could get from Lucius, and didn't ask for more either."

"Wait. If his mother is dead and his father works for you and Batman, how does the primary socialisation work then?"

"I don't thinks it's perfect, but at least his secondary and third socialisation works well. Believe me, Robin, I've been offering Lucius another job with more free time, vacation or even another company, closer to his son. Lucius just refuse, says he loves his job."

"Oh. Well, uh, when can I see Felix?" I asked, just to get going on something else.

"Here's his phone number. You can give him a call when you want to." Bruce says and gives me a piece of paper where the number and name is on.

"Thanks! I'll give him a call after lunch."

* * *

Far away in a forgotten, lonesome partement, there was a man with a device who could listen to other conversations and a computer he used to track the call for excample. From both ends.  
Seems the bird called someone.

**"****Hello? Is this Felix Fox?" **

**"Yeah, this is Double F. Who's asking?" **Felix Fox? Double FF? his bird likes punks?

**"This is Richard Grayson speaking. I've found your profile on the web where it's says you happen to be single. If it's not a problem, would you consider to have a date with me?"** Richard? what the hell? His name is Robin.

**"You are Richard? The ward of Bruce Way- wait a minute. Did my dad put you up to this? Or Bruce? In that case, then it's so no."**

**"Your father has nothing to do with this. Bruce, he... okay, he introduced me to you, but the decision was mine. You look interesting and cool!"**No, he didn't. Robin was cool and interesting. And sexy. And those eyes...

**"Really? Swee- I mean, how?" **Fishing for compliments, eh?

**"Well, I like your hair due and that tatoo is so exciting!"**

**"Thanks! Anyway, I guess I could squeeze you in. How's saturday night for you? 7 pm? I know about an awesome place!"**

**"Cool! When will you pick me up? What should I wear?"**

**"Around 6:15 pm and just relax! Just wear what something _nice_."**

**"I do have something _very _nice. How's that?"  
**

**"_Good_. So, I'll see you then. Bye!"**

**"Bye!" **The device and the computer almost got smashed and broken to pieces.

"So, My bird wants some fun, huh? Without me? How could he betray me?

* * *

A/N= I just want to let you know that in the Dc-univers Lucius Fox really has a son named Lucius Fox jr., but since I didn't find any infor on the guy, I made him my version of how the kid would be. If you find any of his traits stereotypical or racist, I apologies. Wasn't my intention.

**PS: **Just so you know, the next chapter is in making process. Sorry if it is a little late. I have had other matters to attend to. Get ready for jealousy, motorsycles, love and more!


	4. The pants

Robin POV:

Okay, earlier today I called Felix Fox and we agreed to have a date tomorrow 7pm. I was a little excited for it. Okay, more! He has a motorcycle! I swear, some day one of my fetishes will get the better of me. I was in my old bed in my Hulk pjs (Alfred ironed them and it comes with green gloves :)) when I heard knocking on the window. I was considering changing to my uniform, but that would be stupid. How was I gonna explain Robin's of the Teen titans appearance in Gotham? I just stayed in my Pj's and went to the window. It could just be a branch hitting the window, but in Gotham that's not always the obvious answer. He took the curtains and drew them apart a bit to look outside. A steel grey eyes stared back at him. First I jumped, but after that I realized who it was, and opened the window. Slade, in his usual outfit, stepped in, and claimed Robin's lips, hungry, and I returned them, just as hungry. Slade withdrew the kiss and looked down at Robin seriously suddenly.

"Words says you're going to date this motorsycle rider. Is this true ?" I didn't hide the truth. What was the point?

"Yes. Sorry." Slade let go of and sat on my bed. He looked so broken I felt bad. I sat on the bed beside him.

"What happened, Robin? Have you betrayed me?" I placed my words carefully.

"Bruce doesn't believe in us, and I want to prove him wrong, somehow."

"You shouldn't care what he means. You're an adult."

"Yes, but he means something to me. He's very dear. I just want him to accept who I'm with and my choice. If this is the way, I'll do it."

"But Robin, this is wrong."

"I know, but I'm doing it for the love I deserve. I'll never betray you, Slade. I just go on these dates with these guys, might have good times, but I'll never kiss them or love them like I love you. I'll never betray you, Slade. I'm simply doing this to prove my love and receive love. " It became quiet for a while. None of them said anything.

"Do you swear to never betray me?"

"Yes." Slade looked at him and kissed him.

"That's all I need to know." Slade answered before he decided to stay in for tonight.

* * *

Next morning I woke up with by my side. Have I ever mentioned I'm the luckiest man alive ?No ? Well, now you've heard it. We had some fun last night, but didn't go all the way. I was in my Pj's and my old room, after all. He's sleeping in front of me with his chest to me and I see his sleepy face. That handsome face, that white, smooth hair, (sigh).

"Find anything interesting?" Said man said. Okay, maybe he wasn't sleeping. I shrugged.

"Interesting, yeah, but nothing I haven't seen before." Slade gave me a look before I grinned.

"Just joking. Morning, Slade." I said and gave him a kiss good- morning. Slade smirked and held me close.

"Are we...cuddling?" I said, surprising.

"No, don't be silly. I've farted and wanted to gross you out for that comment."

"Aha..."

"Exactly."

"Of course."

"..." We just lied in bed, Slade 'torturing' me. Cutie. However, we had to get up sooner or later. I took off my pj's and started to put on my pants.

"Stop, Robin."

"Is something wrong, Slade ?" I asked, not having a clue, which I should. He came behind me and embraced me.

"You look better like this. Don't you agree?" He asked as he nibbled my ear and let his hands wander.

"Slade, come on. Not in...my...Damn."

"Not in your pants? I agree." He said, nodding, pulling down the zipper.

"No, my bedroom! My old one! I grew up in this one!" I said, trying to get free. Slade muttered. I took pity on him, and we made out. He fondled and all, but it was a made out. After a while he had to go, claiming he had some business to attend to.

"Oh, and Robin?"Slade said, standing in the window and looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Your friends are fine. In fact, Raven, the goth, has revealed her releationship with Red x. I will meet them tonight."

"What?!" WTF!

"See you later!" Slade said and waved his hand as a gesture before heading out! I ran, trying to catch him in time, but didn't make it. Damn! He was gone like the wind. Jeez. I sat down on the bed and sighed. So...Raven was having a releationship with Red x, huh? I never would have thought that! It was so bizarr! Sure, Red x was hot and all, but Raven's type? That's when I realized something. Raven and I are more alike than I thoght. We both hold secrets, out of habit and out of what others would think of us. If I haven't been found out, I'd never tell. Then Raven surely wouldn't tell about her...and vise versa! Woah. I then made the desicion that when I'd have the oppurtunity, we would talk about it. Of me and Slade. Of her and Red x. It'd be good to talk. Being satisfied with that desicion, I dressed up and headed down to the kitchen. It would probably be breakfast by now.

* * *

the clock was 6:45 pm, 15 min before Felix would come and pick me up. Maybe he would pick me up with the motorcycle? I hoped he would. I was wearing a ruby red shirt with two open buttons, black pants (little tight, and I felt a slightly breeze behind me. If I had known why back then, I would never have chosen those pants), black shoes, a fine, white necklace, and my hair had no gel, but a little combed, so it hang loosely above my shoulders. I was having a question. Should I be wearing a hat? Nah, maybe just have a cap with me, just in case.

- Ding Dong -

Oh. I guess that's him. Hoped I looked nice enough. I made my way down to the hallway. Alfred was about to open the door when I came down.

"Alfred, wait!" I said. He stopped and faced me.

"Yes, Master Richard ?"

"How do I look?" I asked and turned 360 degrees. I looked at Alfred and he looked uncomfortable for some reason.

"...Depends. Where are you going with this gentleman?"

" Oh, he wouldn't say. I was just to put on something nice."

"Oh, well... it is nice."

"Thank you, Alfred!" Alfred coughed and opened the door. There he was. Felix had his dread locks in a low ponytail. He was wearing a black T-shirt of the Joker laughing manically and throwing bombs, his pants was tight and black as well. He wasn't wearing a necklace, though.

"You're Richard?"

"Yep. Felix?" I asked and offered my hand. He took it and shook it firm and strong. Oh, the muscles were there! Bruce came down and I turned to him.

"Felix! How are you?" Bruce said and they shook hands.

"Just fine, thanks. So, Richard, wanna go?" Felix asked. He was grinning. A big grin.

"Sure." I shrugged and follow suit.

"Bye, Bruce!" I called out before the door closed.

* * *

Normal POV:

"Did you notice his...?"

"Yes, I did, Master Bruce."

"He's gonna be mad at us for not telling him."

"Indeed, Master Bruce."

"Oh, well." Bruce shrugged and they kept on with their doings.

* * *

Robin POV:

I was sitting on the motorcycle with Felix driving. I held onto him, so I felt his abs. Not hard, not soft, something in between. I still felt the pants being cold, especially my behind. No matter.

"Where are we going?" I asked a little loudly, since we were in high speed.

"A bar nearby. It's really cool. It's inspired by LMFAO."

"Bar?! But I'm not old enough to drink or anything!"

"No prob! Everyone in the staff knows me, so they'll let us in. The alcohol thing? No sweat! You just have to pretend you're 21 or older. Leave it to me!"

"...Okay." I said, not really believing him.

After a while we were there. The place outside wasn't anything impressive. We stood in line. When we came to the door opening, Felix was the first to meet the doorman.

"Hey Lou!"

"Hi, Fel! Coming alone, or...?"

"Just a date." Felix said and moved to the side, so the doorman could see me. I just nodded. The doorman looked back at Fel.

"Be nice to the kid, don't get him too wasted, and bring him home, safe."

"So, you know, huh?"

"I'm not blind, but you're responsible enough to handle this, so I'll look away this time." Lou sighed and let us in.

"Thanks, Lou!" Felix said and pulled me in with him. When he got inside, he was right. It looked like LMFAO had just shooted a music video here! It was so colorful, bizarre, crazy, and so loud! A little too loud for my taste. The strangest about all this was the people! Someone looked like they were dressed for Halloween or other occasions to wear costume. A zebra soot with two people inside? A tall Jesus with bling around his neck and... a guy in a jogging suit and a box for a head? Did I drink any acid some time some how?

"Sorry for party rockin' " was the lyrics. Felix pulled me in the crowd and we started to dance. I liked the way he danced. I just danced for fun. Felix turned me around and soon enough we danced together, a little grinding too. He surely made me laugh, because it tingled so much.

**Yo, I be up in  
party lookin for a  
hottie to bone**

**I got a drink in  
****my hand and it's just  
****called buffalo **

I've never been a great fan of this music, but tonight it was great. I just wish Slade was my partner.

"Hey, man, I have to use the wc. Be right back!" Felix said before he went. No matter. I just nodded and kept dancing. Suddenly the place got darker, but I didn't notice it at first. Then everything was black. I stopped and looked around.

"Guess who?" I gasped and turned around.

"Slade!" I looked around to see a tall, bulky man with a box for a head with holes in the front.

"Hello, little bird."

"What are you doing here? I can handle this." I said, with a pout and put my arms in cross.

"I know YOU can, but I don't think HE can. Especially not in those pants you're wearing."

"What's wrong with my pants ? They are fine to m- what?!" I said as I felt around it uuntil I finally noticed it. My pants had a big hole in the butt! I blushed and held my hand behind me to cover the hole.

"Robin, you knew that right?" I blushed harder and looked away. I heard a sigh, and suddenly he was behind me!

"Here. It'll cover it." Slade said. He took off his jacket and tied it around my waist.

"Thanks." I said, embarassed. He lowered his head and whispered:

"I'm here if you need me." Slade said, and disappeared in the crowd. Felix came shortly later.

"Hi man, sorry you had to wait so long. Want a drink?" I nodded, thinking it wouldn't be such a bad idea. We made our way to a table with comfortable seats.

"So, what kind of drink do you want? It's on me!"

"Thanks! I think I'll have something sweet."

"Ok, I'll go get it!" Felix said before he left. Suddenly, I got a phone call. It was Bruce.

"Hi Richard. So, how's the date so far?"

"It's okay. he's not bad, so I think I'll stick around." I said with a little grin.

"Great." Bruce said, clearly placed. "Where are you? Some restaurant?"

"No, at some bar. It's very loud."

"Bar? Richard, you're not old enough to drink. Not to get in neither."

"He snucked me in!" I said, and shrugged. "And for the record, I have tasted alcohol before. Remember when I mistook the champagne for apple juice before I swallowed it?"

"Yes. (sigh) just be careful, alright?"

"Yeah, I will. Bye!"

"Bye!" Not long after that, Felix came with our we drank them, we were actually having a great time. That is, until this subject came up.

"Man, where did you get that jacket? It totally doesn't suit you."

"I got it from a guy on the dance floor. Don't know why, though." I lied. "And I like the jacket." Also a lie. Well, I didn't like the jacket itself, but the guy who gave it to me.

"It's okay, it just doesn't suit you. That guy must've been straight as an arrow."

"The suit he was wearing was yellow. I think he's straight." I've just heard around that yellow was a gay colour. That, and pink.

"A man must be straight if you don't like to see a boy's hard ass." He looked straight at me while finishing his drink. I heard a crack behind me. Crack from a glass. Was Slade listening to this, sitting a few rows behind me?

"Seriously, why cover it up? It looks so fuckable." Felix closed in on me. I slided a little backwards, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Err.." Felix pinned me down on the sofa we were sitting on. It was a dark place, so it wasn't easy to see us.

"God, what an ass you have." Suddenly, a cracked glass met his face.

"What the he-" was all he managed to say before Slade, in his suit, grabbed him by the shirt, and threw him to the other side of the club.

"Come on. Let's go." Slade said, and I nodded, followed him. We went out the back door and behind the building. There was a motorcycle there; a black one with the Slade- logo on the sides. Slade stopped and changed for more casual attire. He was now dressed in leather jacket, a pair of nice jeans and black boots.

"Slade, look!" I said, when I saw an unconcious man, tied up and had no clothes on.

"Him? Oh, I needed his clothes." Slade said and threw the costume at the unconcious man.

"Slade, that's wrong." Slade came up close and caressed Robin's face with his hands.

"All is fair in love and war." he purred. AAaaaw. When he said those things and did those things, how could I stay mad at him? Did he know this? I blushed and smiled a little. He closed in on me and perted his lip-

"What the hell ?!" I yelped and looked around. Slade's annoyed eyes settled on the man who was supposed to be unconcious, but clearly was concious.

"Looks like you didn't hit him hard enough." I said, coldly, and Slade nodded and he went to the man to hit him unconcious again.

"Come on. I'll give you a ride home." He said and sat down on the bike.

"Slade?" he looked at me.

"Thanks." Sladde nodded and we took off.

* * *

After a while, we were at the manor. We could've been there quicker, if Slade hadn't decicded to stop so we could make out/grope. Especially since he had easier time to get in my pants. Not that I'm complaining.  
We stopped outside the gate. I went to open the gate, but I was turned around to be lightly kissed on my cheek.

"Good night, Robin." Slade purred, and drove off. I stood there on the spot, looking dumbfounded until I went inside the mansion. The first to greet me was Alfred.

"How was the date, Master Richard?" Alfred asked while taking my jacket.

"It was nice at first, but when the alcohole came in, it was going downhill."

"I see."

"Well, I'm going to bed. Night' Al." I said, yawning. I went up the stairs to the bedroom while I heard Alfred tapping the floor with shoe. After three tappings, I realized something...

"Hey! Why didn't anyone tell me about the pants?!" I said, outraged.


	5. 50 million dollars, cash

Robin POV:

Today was Monday night, and I was at Bruce's charity party. I was here, as Dick Grayson, to feed the starving hyuenas, the press, wih my precense, and to meet my second date. He's a teenage son of a friend of Bruce. When I say 'friend' in this subject, I mean it as a _I-like-you-you-are-tolerable-and-stupid-so-you-'ll -be-my-friend _person. Either that or I was just annoyed. Yeah, I'll go for the latter. I was standing in a crowd, having a conversation about... I don't rememb- Oh! I know! Politics. Anyway, I was having a conversation, my date not showing up and we were 45 minutes in! Where was he? I was having suspiscions that Slade had taken care of him. Why not? For what I knew, he could've done it, but I hoped he didn't. Bruce stood not far from me, talking to some one else about art, from what I could hear. He glanced at me, sent me a look, and I shook my head. Bruce frowned and turned to his guests.

"Where is he?!" I muttered. I've checked his profile. Dark red, short hair, hazel eyes and a black suit with a silver tie. Where was he?!

"Did you say something, mister Richard?" One of the guests said.

"Hm? No, nothing. I'm just worried about my date." Robin said, waving it off. Too bad they didn't get it, though.

"A date? Oh, how lovely! Who's the lucky girl?" A lady in her fifties asked.

"Now dear, we don't have to know that." A man, probably her husband, said carefully.

"It's alright." Robin soothed him. "HIS name is John Lingwitt. He was supposed to come 45 minutes ago. Do you know anything?" The couple, the Dravin's, looked at each other. The missus looked back at me, while the mister looked away with a flushed, uncomfortable face.

"I'm sorry, mister Richard. I could ask around?" The woman offered, but he quickly said she didn't have to, and thanked her before excusing him self and left. Too bad not everyone is comfortable around us, Robin thought, sighing. Oh well. Can't win every battle.

"Mr. Slade Wilson has arrived!" Alfred called to the crowd. Robin's heart skipped a beat, and he looked immediately at the front door. Slade was in his finest, black tux and his snow-like hair had just been cut. He looked so handsome! _don't drool, don't drool, don't drool!_

"Hello, Richard!" Slade greeted, and they shook hands." My apologies for being late. My car broke down, so I had to take a cab. Would you mind a dance?" Slade asked, and offered a hand. Robin, too surprised to speak, took his hand and let Slade lead him. Slade took lead in a slow waltz with Robin, holding him firm and close, with a touch of softness. Robin felt like he could close his eyes and let Slade carry him for the rest of the ride. He had his pride, however.

"Just to let you know, I have no business about mr. Lingwitt's missing appearance." That line alone brought Robin back from dreamland.

"It has crossed my mind. You wouldn't know what happened though, would you?"

"On the contrary, I do know. A heavy case of cold. After finding out, I decided to step in. Once again, I do trust you, Robin. Just not other people."

"No one else? I feel special." Robin said, grinning, knowing it was true.

"Well, you and Wintergreen. The point of trust is not how far you can throw them; It's how far they are willing to throw you and themself together."

"I've never heard that one before. Who quoted it?"

"Me, just now." Slade grinned.

"Nice. I like smart men." Robin said, nodding. "Say, can I ask you something?"

"Thank you. And yes, go ahead."

"Unless you are a very rich man, political person or VIP, I see no reason , from Bruce's point of view, why you should come. Yet, you come in with an invitation and tux? Either Bruce is ill, or you're needed at his disposal." Slade chuckled.

"Sharp as ever." It turned serious as he continued to speak. "Yes, I'm needed. Not by Bruce, though. Rather the guvernement. They think that purple clown has been around too long, and they want me to finish him off." Robin gasped, and looked at Slade disbelievingly. Slade's look was serious and determined. They continued to dance, and Slade led him out on the balcony. They didn't speak for some minutes.

"Joker belongs in Arkham, Slade. You can't...I know he's dangerous to the society, but still he's a person."

"True. However, The guvernement has had enough. The Arkham Asylum have no interest, capacity nor wealth to keep him in check. They are already in dept in bills, etc. Yes, they could've cut down pasients, and sent them away. However, they are strong cases, the Asylum is too scared to move any of them and The Joker is one of the most expensive and dangerous one of them. If they would have to hold on to him any longer, over the half of the patients would have to be moved, and the guvernement would have to give the Asylum more money, cutting more money from other budgets, causing the citizens to suffer. If I do this, I will be rewarded most handsomely, the guvernement will be happy for a few minutes and the Asylum will have more money to spend to use better treatment for the patients."

"How much, Slade?" Robin muttered, crossing his arms and leaned against the balcony.

"50 million dollars, cash."

"Wha- Huh! 50?!"

"It is The Joker." Once again, silence came as the breeze dropped by.

"Do what you have to, Slade. Batman and I will fight." Slade went for the edge of the balcony, and looked over his shoulder, grinning at him.

"I don't expect anything less." With that said, he jumped and gone he was.


End file.
